


The Seconds before Death are Longer than the Years She Has Lived

by Mitsubae



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basil/Sunny is only mentioned, Broken Promises, F/M, Final moments, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Spoilers, Mari and everyone, Mari centered, Mari has regrets, Mari/Hero is only mentioned, No Beta, Nothing is described or mentioned, One Shot, Stairs, Trigger Warnings, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsubae/pseuds/Mitsubae
Summary: And as Mari reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked into her brothers eyes one last time, and she understood.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 167





	The Seconds before Death are Longer than the Years She Has Lived

As Mari fell, she felt as if the world had slowed for a moment. She felt thousands of emotions flow through her now seemingly tiny body (the endless staircase and her brother who seemed so close yet so far away felt so much larger than her in that moment.)

The staircase seemed to grow longer and longer with each thought she had, she sees her brother standing there, with a look she could never forget (did she have that much longer to remember it?) and as she stared, she came to realize how truly terrifying the world is. (But that’s not true, if the world was as cruel and evil and cold as she felt it to be, Sunny wouldn’t be her brother.)  
Mari wanted to shield Sunny and pull him down with her all at once, she wanted to hug him and tell him it’s fine, she forgives him, she forgives him as she falls because of him, so he should forgive himself. She wants him to feel the fear of falling down an endless skyscraper, for him to cry out and he looks at his older sister who sent him to his death. (How could she even wish for that?) She wants...

Time keeps going, gravity works it’s way down. The hours Mari felt she had were suddenly seconds, the thoughts and wishes of her life were coming to an end. The concert the had prepared so hard for, that she has pushed her dear little brother to death over, suddenly seemed like a distant dream.  


Aubrey, who had idolized her, who Mari thought of as her own little sister and daughter and best friend all at once, who she had taken under her wing not because Aubrey’s own mother seemed as absent as a mother could possibly be, but because she loved her. Aubrey, who loved pink, who she promised to dye her hair with one day (how many promises was Mari breaking now, how many aspirations are fleeting away from her?) Aubrey, the stubbornly cute little girl who was as true to herself as a girl her size could be, who was getting ready for the recital, was going to live on with regrets because no one will be there to protect her and it’s Mari’s fault for falling.

Kel, who she spent time with the least yet who she loved just as much, who she knew struggled with feeling inferior to his brother (Hero was perfect, even parents have a hard time paying attention to a rock behind a boulder) who was loyal and carefree and dense to a point of both disadvantaging him yet giving him a sense of freedom few can experience. Kel, who struggled just as much as everyone else, she realized she never spent enough time with him, never bothered to help him with things he really needed, and now she never will.  
Hero, Hero who she loves so deeply, who she has spent countless nights dreaming of, planning a future with the two of them and their little family, who is charming and perfect in so many ways that even his flaws she admired (more than his perfections.) 

Hero, who she understood perfectly yet not at all (because when has she truly seen him breakdown, when has she truly taken time to learn his deepest disers, as she insisted on him cooking as a carrées but never took time to ask if that’s really what he wanted, because she assumed medical school wasn’t something he wanted.) Hero, her lover, her best friend, the reason she lived to thrive, she would never see again. And he’ll never see her again either.

Basil, who was just around the corner, who was shy and timid yet brave and strong in ways no one will ever notice, who had felt like a little brother to her as much as sunny was, who had taken photos of their perfect moments, who loved her little brother as much as she did (he loved him in a way different from the way Mari or Kel loved Sunny, and she wished she could be there longer to see it change into something terrible yet beautiful, for a twelve year olds feelings weren’t deep at all, yet she saw the potential in his love and the fear in Sunny’s.) Basil, the one witnessing her final moments, appeared light years away from her.

Sunny. Sunny who is quiet and gentle, who draws pictures along side Basil’s photos, Sunny who has many fears that’ll never go away now that she’s going to be gone. (That’s not true, Sunny is strong, he’ll fight through his fears, because even after death, Mari has always believed in him. She still does, and that’s enough to make him as well.) Her little brother, who she reads stories too, who she cherishes and loves more than anything. Her little brother who she’s saved countless times and will do it all again a hundred times over. Mari, she’s a perfect older sister. She loves Sunny more than anything else. She’ll sacrifice anything for him, she understands him and she’s always able to tell when he’s hurt or upset. She played piano beside him because he loved the violin and loved playing with her. Sunny, who she’ll forgive no matter what, because that’s how she is. And sunny knows this.

Sunny, who she had pressured and pushed too hard. Sunny who was suffering beside her each time they played (because when had he ever said he wanted to?) Sunny who played along side her not because he desired so or because he wanted to spend time along side his sister, but because he didn’t want to disappoint her and his friends. Sunny who she never truly understood, who she never stopped to ask if he liked their songs, who she would ignore his bleeding fingers and blisters because it wasn’t perfect yet.   
He isn’t perfect, but she was far from perfect. Sunny who silently agreed to anything Mari said because he loves her and he knows she means the best.   
Yet Mari, who had taken advantage of her brothers silent agreements and lack of protest, who she loves so dearly yet she pushed and pushed further down until he couldn’t take it. 

Mari, who couldn’t see her own brothers frustration and pain through her own feelings of betrayal and anger, and instead of comforting him and telling him that it’s okay, she yelled and hurt him more than he could handle.

And as Mari reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked into her brothers eyes one last time, and she understood.

  
Mari was never the angel to Sunny that she thought she was, and even after death, she never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost always end up deleting any works I do on AO3 or orphaning them, so I probably will for this one too. I know I suck at writing and could probably never do Omori justice, but I love Mari and felt a sudden urge to write for her. Sorry the work is so messy and unorganized, I wrote it on a whim at midnight and made no effort to read back as I know I would hate it and delete it completely


End file.
